Leorio Lover, Are You?
by pixie-atme
Summary: (EDITED) Yes, I love Leorio. this were the few reasons why i love this character...you won't understand unless you are a Leorio Lover too. Please Review!


Konnichiwa! I was glad you're reading this. This is something I made since Leorio-kun is kinda left out, whether in anime or in manga. My heart always went out for him and that's why I love him, a lot!  
  
These are among the few reason why I love Leorio-san. I really don't know if you're going to agree with me or not, but you will if you're also a Leorio lover.  
  
I really don't know why there's so few of us who love Leorio, but I don't mind at all.  
  
Now, here's the reason why I have fallen with this character.  
  
1. It would be because few like him.  
Yes, this is one of my first reasons, I have no competition against him unlike Killua who got hundreds, if not thousands of fans out there. Same with Kurpaika and Gon, well, less with Gon.  
  
2. He's so kind hearted.  
I think nobody would oppose me with this. I mean he has the most good-hearted reason for joining the Hunter Exam and all that.   
  
True to it that Gon was kind too, but I think that's normal for a 12 years old boy to be innocent (except Killua of course). Leorio-sama is already at a right age yet he still possess a good heart.  
  
PROOF:  
The episode where this guy ( I forgot his name) went after him asking for his medicine because his stomach hurts. This certain guy had been nuisance since the beginning of the Hunter Exam, and from the top of it all, he had almost put Leorio into Jeopardy right? Well, Leorio still gives in though he knew that the guy had given him so much trouble. And there were others too, just try deciphering it out in the series.  
  
When he went out of the hotel telling Gon and Killua that he's just going to see the city but it turned out he's going to post things for the arm wrestling the next day. Ain't he so kind, I mean, Gon supposed to do that yet he did it for a sole purpose that he wanted to help his friend,  
  
3. He's Innovative.  
Yes he is and there are lots of proofs for that.  
  
PROOF:  
1. The cellphone thing. This is where he help Killua and Gon got a huge discount for buying the latest model of cellphone.  
2. The arm wrestling. Yes, my dear Leorio thinks of this, without him, probably Gon and Killua would be lost.  
3. The 2 billion reward. He's the one who makes it to the point to get the money they need before the auction, and he leads the two young boys into this reward thing. Plus the fact that this will lead them to Kurapika's aide.  
  
4. He analyze things fast, he's cunning.  
He does.   
  
PROOF:  
He's the only one who thought that the Gene Ryodan (Spider) was the suspect. And knowing the fact, even though he don't know, that the so-called spider were the one who stole the goodies. Well, this also shows that Kurapika and Leorio were really that close.  
  
5. He's mysterious.  
. Because there were few informations about him, well, we don't know he's background, his nen and that entire staff, right?  
And him being this made him desirable, for me, I guess.  
  
There was also one thing I would like to know, why in the world he went to Yorkshin City having those informations? Killua and Gon have a reason, because they're after the Greed Island, Kurapika too needs to be there because his job calls him to be there. Leorio? Well, I can't really decipher why.   
  
6. He's charming.  
Loads of people out there believe that Leorio was ugly and all that. But I think he's not. I find him cute in some kind of way, not ugly at all. NO! Not only cute but good looking....  
  
7. He's Smart.  
There were people too, out there that says he is a loser and stupid. Well, they should think twice before saying it. After all, I never find a medicine student who had a below average IQ.  
  
I'm going to agree that sometimes he's not thinking but that is, because his emotion over powered him.  
  
And yes, he is a flirt, but still he is a complete gentleman.  
  
And if you're going to tell me that he's the weakest, I won't argue with you about that. For me, I believe he got a big reason why he doesn't give much attention to his fighting abilities. If our mind would click at the same time, I believe were thinking the same justification: that Leorio-sama is a doctor and he much rather save life than take it. He never joined the Hunter anyway because he of the killing stuff...  
  
  
8. He's a reliable friend.  
Remember the third Hunter Exam, where they need to defeat five criminals to get out of that floor? The time when Kurapika fights and left his contender unjudged. Who solved this problem, huh? Well, ain't it our dear Leorio-kun?

9. He's practically well loved by people.

Do I need to explain myself here? He's pretty sociable and that's one of the things that made him lovable too.

10. He demands respect as he respected the others as well.

There were so many hints here, I don't want to detailed it any more.

He's more than a friend but acts as a big brother too. 

12. He got great sense of humor.

Can you imagine going out with a person who doesn't know how to laugh. Okay, he sometimes overdone it, but that's the point… if he won't do such thing, the whole story would be so stiff. Am I right?

  
There were still lots of reasons I have, but I don't want to write it anymore. If you want to see things clearly, I mean. Leorio being not that ordinary watch the series more carefully, okay? See how that half-mysterious smile makes him more likeable. I for one reason don't believe that he was just put there to fill in the space where Kazuma Kwabarra left. He made the series more fun and down to earth, and he's much more than 101% greater and agile than Kazuma. With respect to Kazuma-san, I'm just telling the truth.  
  
Author:  
Hope you won't flame me up. This is my own way of standing for my favorite character. I love him, and it really saddened me that he was put aside to bring out the more popular character. It's really too bad. 


End file.
